gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Adam Jonathon Fenix
Professor Adam Fenix was a former Gear and devoted professor at the Lacroix University. He is the widower of Doctor Elaine Fenix and father of legendary war hero Marcus Fenix. He was the brain child of Operation: LevelerGears of War:Aspho Fields, the COG version of the Hammer of DawnGears of War:Aspho Fields during the Pendulum Wars. When Locust Horde attacked the surface. He'd planned the HoD strikes on SeraGears of War:Jacinto's Remnant, while he'd prefer sinking cities on the Tyran coastGears of War:Jacinto's Remnant. Some time before A.E. 10, he believed he could end the war peacefully but was killed in his own home by the Locust Horde.Gears of War PC History Adam Fenix, at one point, became a Gear in the service of the Coalition of Ordered Governments. Adam became an officer, with the rank of Major, and gained a considerable reputation (to the point he is still known and referred to as "Major Fenix", rather than his current title of "Professor"). He fought with the 26th Royal Tyran infantry during the Pendulum Wars,Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant before retiring to become a military-employed scientist (or, as he insists, an engineer, as his wife Elaine is the scientist). He married, had a son, and settled down to a scientific career, based at East Barricade Academy, as well as the secret laboratory beneath the Fenix Family Mansion. Much of his research is still classified top-secret, but whatever findings he made were of great importance to the COG. Adam and Elaine were often away from their son at extended lengths of time for business. This would be the primary reason that Marcus is integrated so deeply into the Santiago family, like a third brother to Carlos and Dominic. When Marcus was in his teens, his mother went missing; she had gone into the Hollows to find Imulsion crystals but ended up getting killed.Gears of War: Aspho Fields page 375 Adam deliberately withheld information regarding the circumstances of his wife's untimely death from Marcus, and caused him to think Elaine had left them. This event drove a wedge between the two of them. Years later, Marcus joined the COG military himself. Adam disapproved, because he had hoped that his son would become a scientist. However, recognizing his son's determination, Adam accepted Marcus's decision to join up. However, he expressed disapproval of his son's rank. As a retired, yet respected, COG officer Adam took issue with Marcus's desire to be a regular grunt and tried to get him into a Military academy, which he declined. Adam was also involved in weapons research for the Coalition during the Pendulum Wars. He is indirectly involved in the asset denial operation at Aspho Point, and probably influential in the Hammer of Dawn's final development. Locust-War A year into the Locust-War. Adam Fenix was summoned into the House of Sovereigns. Newly elected Chairman Richard Prescott, devised a plan to denied the Locust Horde all military assists across Locust control Sera, while Fenix protested that flooding the Hollows would definitely defeat the Horde, but would cost to much time. In the end Prescott over rule Fenix on the grounds that Tyrus could not last over a month against the Horde. The Chairman requested him to begin moving all available HoD satellites to cover the Locust held cities. He diverted some aspects of his research to study them, a portion of which included a complete mapping of the underground caverns of the Locust tunnels (though how he had completed these maps are still yet to be revealed). Another aspect of his research was to develop weapons, primarily satellite-mounted lasers and their targeting systems. These systems are put to use against the Locust with devastating effects. He used this regretably by the orders of Chairman Prescott to scorch 90% of Sera. After this, he was later told by his son that he and other Gears have been having trouble slicing Locust with the saw blade in the Lancer. Marcus told him that they needed something better to slice them with. Adam later came to the discovery of replacing the saw blade with a chainsaw, making it eaiser to slice Grubs. Other aspects included the development and testing of the Lightmass Bomb and the Resonator. Adam also advocated the sinking of the Jacinto Plateau, the last COG-held city on Sera, in order to flood The Hollow in hopes of obliterating the Locust that survived the Lightmass bombing. Approximately around the 10th year of the Locust-Human War, during the Battle of Ephyra, he was killed by Locust forces. Before this occurred, Adam had sent a distress call to MarcusGears of War 1 Trailer. Marcus, despite being in the middle of a battle and playing a key role for COG forces against the Locust, defied orders and deserted his post, rushing to his father's aid. Marcus was too late. By the time he arrived his father was dead. This attempt cost Marcus his career and four years of his life and cost the COG a large portion of Jacinto and the lives of many GearsGears of War:Aspho Fields. 4 years later, Delta Squad, led by Marcus, returned to the mansion to retrieve Adam's data. Pursued heavily by the Locust, Delta succeeded in its mission. Marcus believed he had avenged his father against the Locust by going on to use Adam's maps to great effect with the Lightmass Bomb. His father's plans had everyone thinking it would work, yet the final result was not what they expected. Sometime during the war Adam felt he was able to stop the war between the Locust and Humans.Gears of War: PC Relationship with the Locust Horde For reasons unknown, Adam Fenix's research is in the Locusts' database, and the Locust Queen mentions him in a favorable manner to Marcus Fenix. When Marcus questions her about it, the queen brushes the question off with "it no longer matters," orders Skorge to attack, and escapes. But it was common knowledge that he believed he could end the war with the Horde on peaceful termsGears of War: PC. Resurfacing After Jacinto is deliberately sunk to flood out the Hollow, a static-laden radio message can be heard transmitting to anyone who can hear it. Adam, sounding worried, identifies himself and state out "What have you done...!?". It is not yet known to what this refers. An issue that Dom brings up to him self after the sinking.Gears of War:Jacinto's Remnant Though the sinking of Jacinto city was Adam Fenix's plan for winning the war against the Horde.Gears of War:Jacinto's RemnantGears of War 2 Legacy Personality and Traits Quotes Behind the Scenes References Category:Gear Soldier Category:Pendulum Wars veterans Category:Civilians Category:Males Category:Tyran Category:Retired Gears Category:Characters